


Death Day

by EclipseShaddiix



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Character Death, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Gen, Multiple Personalities, Murder, POV First Person, currently having a tic attack while i write these tags lmao, dhmu, fuck you 2019 me, honestly why am i even uploading this, i wrote this at the end of 2019 when i was on my sonic hyperfixation, old, old as fuck, past me said fuck it im no longer finishing this, reuploading this from wattpad drafts, this was supposed to have multiple chapters but yeah, wtf first person again ?? kill me please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseShaddiix/pseuds/EclipseShaddiix
Summary: uploading this from wattpad drafts cuz lol im bored and i wanna upload old shit for some reasonthis is like a year and a half old





	Death Day

Sonic's POV:  
\-----  
I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. It's ringing echoing throughout the inside of my skull. I groaned and slowly got up, turning off the clock while doing so. I swung my feet over the bed and rubbed my eyes while yawning. 

I woke up in the middle of nowhere again, of course, in the area a dead body layed like always. Blaze found me and took me in. I don't know why, but ever since these murders had started, I would occasionally wake up somewhere someone was murdered. Maybe it's because of my multiple personality disorder? I don't know why, but a few weeks before the murders began happening, I was diagnosed with multiple personalities. Which is odd, because my friends don't recall me ever turning into a different person. But it sure gets irritating to say the least.

I got up and walked to the closet. I carefully slid it open and looked through my selection of clothes. I ended up picking a purple wool sweater and some dark blue shorts. I put them on and walked down the stairs.

I spotted my adopted little brother, Tails. He was cooking some breakfast. I snuck up behind him, and pulled him into a big hug from behind. "Ah! Sonic!" He giggled. "You scared me!" He set down the pan and turned to hug me back. "Mornin' Tails." I said while releasing my grip. "Slept well?" He asked. "Could've slept better." I answered shrugging. "Want something to eat?" He said, twirling his twin tails together. "Nah, I think I'll go for a run." I ruffled his hair and he laughed. "Alright. Just stay safe." He added. I nodded, before puttingg on my shoes, and running through the door.

The feeling of the wind smacking my face and rushing through my quills felt amazing. I happily consumed every second I stepped out into the world. I loved the scratchy feeling of the grass, I love the warmth of the sun. I skidded to a stop in a valley when I heard some police sirens.

I walked toward the loud noise of cars and chatter of many citizens, carefully watching my step. "Oh, Sonic!" One of the officers saw me and waved his hand. I came closer and tilted my head. "Sonic, there's been another murder." I sighed. "I'm not suprised." The murders have been going on for a month now, and we still can't find any trace of the culprit. "But..." The officer let out a heavy sigh. "Who knew someone would be able to kill Dr. Eggman?" I froze. What? Did he say Dr. Eggman? "What do you mean?" I asked. "Come alone Sonic, I'll show you." I nodded and followed him. He ushered the crowd to back off and lifted up the police tape. We walked for about five minutes until we came to a stop, there was a big sheet covering a corpse. "Look." The officer said to me. I walked closer and gently tugged off the sheet, I then gasped at the sight. I kneeled down, staring at the body.

There laid, the famous villian. Dr. Eggmam, who was covered in stab wounds. The knife marks trailing from his shoulders, all the way down to his torso. "So far we have counted forty-two stab wounds." 

I don't know why but... I felt sad, but also felt a heavy weight lifting off of my shoulders. I was free. No more battling Eggman, no more townsfolk living in fear. Now, no one could be bothered by his acts. Still, he was a living being like all the other victims. Evil or not, he didn't deserve to go down this way. Nobody did. It was fun while it lasted though. It was tiring, but fun and adventurous when I fought with Eggman. 

"Oh, egghead..." I sadly chuckled "I'm gonna miss arguing and fighting with you." I covered him and stood back up. "Make sure to take car of his robots, oh and clean up his lab okay?" I said walking off. "But how would we do that?" The officer called out. I stopped and looked back. "I dunno. Donate them to some scientist or something." I then continued walking, not giving a car about what the policeman had else to say.

By the time I reached home, I felt better. I swung open the door and sat next to Tails on the couch. "What's up Sonic?" The fox asked, smiling at me. "Well Tails..." I took a deep breath. 

"Eggman's no more."  
\-----

Flashback to Eggman's POV:  
\-----  
I traveled out here to pick up some gears for my newest creation, a new robot of course. The seller had told me that he dropped the supplies up at some warehouse.

It was pretty dark too, I made sure to bring my flashlight. "It should be around here somewhere..." I muttered to myself. "Shouldn't take any longer, right?" I chuckled.

Minutes soon had turned into hours, when I realized I was lost. "Ugh!" I groaned. "I should've brought the GPS..." I pouted. I spotted a small hiking trail and got an idea. "Maybe this will lead me to some civilization!" I chuckled. "I'm such a genius!" I said, praising myself. 

I hopped onto the trail and crossed my fingers. I started whistling while skipping along. "Man, never knew getting some fresh air would be this fun!" I thought aloud. "Guess staying in a cooped up lab can drive you to insanity sometimes." I slowed down to inhale some air, but felt my body jerk in suprise when I heard a loud rustling. "Damn raccoons..." I cursed the small creatures in the bushes trying to scare me. I continued to walk when I heard some weird whispers. "Just the wind." I said bravely. Nothing is capable of scaring such an evil and smart man like me!

"Eggy~" I felt myself pick up the pace. "Wow! Staying in a lab full of talking robots and machines can really give you the spooks!" I laughed it off, but truely was shaking on the inside. "I'm just imagining things." I came to a stop. "You know what?" I turned around. "I'm not afraid whoever you are!" I yelled. "You know you can't fool Dr. Eggman!" There was a silent pause. I shrugged it off and turned around, but felt something place their arm on my shoulder. I sighed. "Sonic, what are you doing in this time of night?" I asked, rolling my eyes. "That's what you think." Said an unfamiliar voice. I slowly rolled my head around and froze.

"Heyo Eggman~" I felt my body being pushed to the ground. I layed there, too shocked to move. The dark figure towering over me, had something in it's hands, but I couldn't make out what it was. "Don't scream, it'll make it worse." I was confused. "Wh-" I let out a scream as I felt something digging into my skin. I gripped the dirt underneath me and tried kicking my attacker away. He pinned me down and smirked. "I told you not to scream." 

Their hand made it's way to cup over my mouth, muffling my screams. I felt the sharp object slip out of me and violently stab itself onto another part of my body. That's when I realized it was a knife. I soon felt pain everywhere, blood leaking out of almost every inch of my body. I felt hot tears streaming down my face. I screamed even more, but I was silenced by the hand covering my mouth. The figute stabbed me more, I was now used to the pain. I felt numb everywhere. 

He let the knife dig deeper within every stab. He eventually pushed the knife into me one last time, and let me go. I felt drool stinging my chin, the pool of my blood grew bigger. I couldn't move. My attacker laughed, once again looking down on me. I was out of breath, I just wanted this to end. I could feel my eyelids become heavy and my body go limp. Just before I took my final breaths I took one last glance of the figure.

"Fleetway...?" I made out with all I could. "Fleetway indeed." I felt the world crashing down on me before my vision went dark.  
\-----  
i want to die

**Author's Note:**

> kill me


End file.
